magi_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Joan Arc
|topbg1-color = #87CEFA|manga = Chapter One|anime = Episode One|japanese = Aya Hirano|english = Colleen Clinkenbeard|allies = Seven Seas Alliance|enemies = Al-Thamen}} Joan Arc (ジャンヌ·ダルク, Jan'nu Daruku) is a Fairy and the Queen of Wessex and was the former general of the Gaul Kingdom, she is the main female character of the fanon series Magi: Empire of Magic. Appearance Joan has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). Joan does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots. Personality Joan is very brave and reckless when fighting her opponents, she will battle anyone who she considers her enemy, regardless what their reputation is or not. However, she has been easily defeated by opponents by not thinking things through and rushing in without planning ahead, something Richard scolds her for several times. She can sometime's seem like a spoiled brat as she was once the daughter of a rich lord, but she is a very reliable comrade and will never any of her comrades down. History Joan was once kidnapped by some bandits but was rescued by Richard, however she thought that he was one of them and ran away from him (not before she hit him on the head). However she was soon found by the same bandits and was again rescued by Richard, she eventually realised that he was not one of them and decided to pay him a favour, that favour however was to help him recruit five other powerful warriors. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Dungeon Arc Wessex Kingdom Arc Al-Thamen Arc Seven Seas Alliance Arc Colosseum Arc Dijinn Arc Solomon Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Abilities Physical Abilities Impressive Swordsmanship -''' Joan is a master fencer and is a rapier user and is capable of dividing the blade into an even number of parts, this is the first half of the blade, the debole (weak) is the part of the blade which includes the point and is the second half of the blade when the sword is divided into an even number of parts. This style is called Lame Musicale. Lame Musicale * '''Linear - '''Linear consists of a single thrust straight forward by first holding the rapier in front of the body and then putting in a twist from there. Due to being the first skill in the rapier category, the skill has a remarkably short post-motion delay after usage, allowing multiple Linear's to be chained in together at a very short amount of time. * '''Star Splash - '''The skill begins with three short thrusts at the targets chest, provoking the target to raise its guard up. Although the first three thrusts do not deal much damage, the number of hits and their speed is overwhelming. Afterwards, the three thrusts are followed by two slashes at the target's now undefended legs. The user then performs two strong jabs high and low, followed by a final strong stab at the target's chest. * '''Flashing Penetration - '''To activate this skill, the player first needs to sprint. Once enough speed is built up, the player assumes a forward bent posture and leaps forward, charging at their opponents at tremendous speed, while leaving a trail of light similar to that of a comet, and causing a sonic boom. Although the skill only hits one target, it blows away anyone else caught in the way. * '''Mary's Rosary - '''The skill begins with five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top right to the bottom left. The user then draws their sword back performs another five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top left to the bottom right. The two lines together form an X shape with their third hit overlapping. Finally, the user tilts their body and uses their entire strength to perform a last stab directly at the intersection of the cross-shape created by the former ten strikes. * '''Vertical Square - '''Vertical Square is activated with a powerful stamp. The first strike of this Sword Skill is a vertical slash without a backward motion. This slash is followed by a left to right swing from below and then a vertical slash down. Finally, the skill is concluded with a full-power overhead slash (uppercut). A square is drawn with the 4 hits of this skill and continues to spin as it dissipates. * '''Starburst Stream - '''The first hit is a horizontal swing from left to right with the right sword, immediately followed by an uppercut with the left sword. The user then jumps up and slashes the target with both swords from left to right while spinning, twice. The user lands facing the target and slashes an X from top to bottom, before inversely slashing the X again from bottom to top. The user then leaps at the target and makes two diagonal slashes from the same starting point, with the left sword heading from top to bottom to the left, while the right sword heads from bottom to top toward the right. * Afterwards, the user reverses his grip on the two swords and slashes another X with both swords from top to bottom. The user then does a barrel-roll like maneuver while slashing at the target, like a corkscrew. The user then slashes another two X's at the target, first from top to bottom and then bottom to top. The user then makes a diagonal slash with the right sword, top-right to bottom-left, then spins left and uses this momentum to deal a horizontal, right to left slash with the left sword. The user then, at a very high speed, makes an uppercut with the right sword; then another with the left sword, a downward slash with the right sword, then a downward diagonal slash towards the right with the left sword, spins and repeats the previous attack, and thrusts the right-handed sword out. The final slash is a forceful downward lunge with the left sword. * '''Rage Spike - '''Rage Spike is a charge-type skill that allows the user to close a distance of about 10 meters in nearly an instant and consists of an upward slash from the right. However, as it is a basic skill, it deals a very insignificant amount of damage. The skill is similar to '''Sonic Leap, except that it has a larger range and its trajectory cannot be aimed towards the sky. * Sonic Leap - '''Sonic Leap is a charge-type Sword Skill that consists of a single top to bottom vertical slash, Sonic Leap allows the user to charge from over twice the distance in an instant. The skill is also similar to '''Rage Spike, except that this skill's range is shorter and its trajectory can be aimed at the sky. Magic Wind Magic -''' Wind Magic allows Mages to utilize air, more specifically, wind as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their wands or vessels, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Users of this Magic are also able to augment other Magics by manipulating the air such as cold, fire or vibrations. Users can also employ the wind on other people to levitate them and traverse over short distances. Household Vessel [[Joyeuse|'''Joyeuse]]: Joan's Household Vessel is a rapier blade called "Joyeuse", it is a long sword with a slender form. Every part of the sword from the guard to the pommel seem like they are made out of dazzling gold while the blade itself is dyed in a bright golden yellow distinctly more intense than the sword’s scabbard. A cross-shape flower design decorates the sword’s guard. Relationships |-| Main Relationships = |-| Minor Relationships = Quotes Trivia *She is named after the french hero; Joan of Arc, and her blades name is the same as that of the french coronation sword. Category:Female Category:Wind Magic User Category:Characters Category:Magi: Empire of Magic Category:Female Characters Category:Wessex Kingdom Category:Household Member